


Mary Wardwell's Case Study on the Spellman Prophecy

by Mrs_Dalloway12



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Community: femmeslash, F/F, Femme Fatale, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan, References to Chilling Adventures of Sabrina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-18 01:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Dalloway12/pseuds/Mrs_Dalloway12
Summary: Lilith decides to take matters into her own hands at uncovering the secrets behind the Spellman family prophecy. But what will she do with the information when she finally uncovers it?





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

There was an ancient prophecy that the Spellman’s were ignorant of that said that in the final circle of hell, Satan would leave a space for the “Spell-man who would unseat him”, someone who would know the “pleasure of both men and women” and who would be “wise and wily enough to unseat him”. Satan always assumed that this usurper would be male, and over the millennia, as the powerful Spellman clan became better known in the witching world, Satan was ever watchful of their stock.  
There were many Spellman boys he had had killed, threatened, or abused into oblivion, never letting anyone know except his most trusted concubine—Lilith, what he was seeking within the clan. 

In the modern era, he had Sabrina’s father killed, alongside Sabrina’s father’s brother (Sabrina’s uncle George) and her mortal abomination of a mother. George’s son Ambrose was holed away and stripped of influence but it wasn’t until recently that it occurred to him that the usurper could be a woman---and in that—Sabrina. This suspicion grew as Sabrina reached maturity and showed a particularly powerful strain of magic, so powerful that Satan felt its vibrations all the way down in his ninth circle of hell. The power made him quake, it was far stronger than her father’s had been, or even Lilith’s—who was the most powerful demon in his realm. Fortunately, in her youth she was still unaware and incapable of wielding her magic fully and this lulled Satan into a false sense of security. 

All of Satan’s energy was spent focused on Sabrina, but his greed and excitement had him fixed on how to mold and use her to his advantage. He could not really believe that any woman could unseat him, and even Lilith had been pliable with enough pressure. He had mated with Lilith in order to populate the world with powerful demons, and thereby used her to his advantage. But the idea of mating with Sabrina, of marrying her even to make her his queen in hell, was so exciting because he realized that if he could produce a witch or warlock heir on Earth, that was also in part human---he would finally be the rival to his arch nemesis in Heaven. And so, he sent Lilith to find a way to make Sabrina malleable, corruptible, manipulated while she was still young enough to be willed into a weapon. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Lilith approached the Spellman house as it was becoming twilight. The long slanted shadows of the nearby trees hung like silent guillotines behind her approaching, and tightly clad figure. She smelled of Mary Wardwell’s perfume and of something indefinable that could only be equated with power. A smirk was on her lips, she felt confident, as always. Many ages of endurance had taught her to respect her own power. 

The Spellman house windows glowed with an inviting yellow. Lilith advanced on the front door, and out of habit, instead of ringing the bell, she knocked. 

The sound of faint conversation played from within and then the creaking of floorboards, and there was Ambrose Spellman before her. He was a beautiful man, Lilith felt an intake of breath, a race of pulse—her nature was to devour him. 

“Oh, Ms. ...Wardwell? Is it?” He asked. 

“Yes, hello Ambrose, my apologies to disturb you so late, is Sabrina available?” Lilith asked. 

“She is… please come in.” Ambrose hesitated, but stepped back and allowed Lilith to enter. He felt a sense of unease or vibration around her that he was sure meant something but decided to ignore it. She was from a different coven, and different covens always had distinct scents and odd behaviors. He put it down to that. 

Ambrose disappeared to get Sabrina and Lilith was left alone in the entryway, she could hear soft voices coming from down one of the hallways. She craned her neck and arched an eyebrow, listening. But she couldn’t make out the voices and so she turned her attention to the large, gilded mirror next to the open doorway. She smoothed out her hair, and ran a red painted fingernail along the bottom of her matching rouged lip, evening out her lipstick. She liked Mary Wardwell’s body. It suited her, for a mortal vessel. Though she could tell that Ms. Wardwell had not used it to her advantage, it was as aching for sex as a desert is for water and Lilith felt herself tempted now and again to ease its yearnings. 

Then there was the click of unmistakable heels on the parquet and Lilith smiled cunningly at her own reflection; Zelda was coming to meet her, and by the sound of her footfall to ask her to leave. 

Lilith turned to face Zelda, placing her hands behind her on the hall table. 

“Ms. Wardwell, what are you doing here at this time of night?” 

“Isn’t that the time that we witches do most things…?” Lilith asked with a characteristic air of nonchalance. 

Zelda shifted her weight, she had her cigarette holder in one hand, her security blanket, Lilith thought smugly. But she had to hand it to Zelda, she was always sensationally presented, Lilith admired her bravado and thought if she were actually a witch she’d probably carry herself in a similar way (though she failed to see the irony that she carried herself similarly regardless). 

“Maybe so, but not teenage witches. Especially teenage witches who have to be at your school sharply at 8am—a truly foul hour of the day if you ask me, reeking of Christendom.”  
Lilith suppressed a smile, “So, Sabrina is already in bed, I’m to understand? Perhaps then, we could have a chat? Would you mind if I stayed for a cup of tea—or maybe some gin, it is quite a far walk after all?”

Zelda looked genuinely nonplused, before saying, “we were just having some bourbon in the sitting room…”

“Ideal,” Lilith said with another plastered smile, “Lead the way, Ms. Spellman.” 

Zelda led the way, slowly leading Lilith down the hall, aware of her presence behind her like a cat on her heels. As they walked, Lilith waved her hand in the air in a complex gesture and muttered ancient words under her breath. 

As she entered the sitting room Zelda was surprised to find that Ambrose and her sister had already retired, and suddenly she felt suspicious. She turned and looked warily at the raven-haired witch. 

“How strange, they’ve gone to bed, as well when they were just here.” Zelda said, as if someone was guilty. There were several half empty glasses of bourbon sitting around the room. But Lilith didn’t miss a beat she sat down in the green armchair and picked up one of the glasses of bourbon, knocking a large gulp back. 

“I’m glad, I find you the more interesting one,” Lilith said, forgoing conventional decorum—she found social rules so oppressively human. Zelda’s cheeks turned slightly crimson but she did look pleased, which Lilith noted before Zelda sat down opposite her and picked up her left over glass, taking an equally measured sip. 

“Well, what did you want to talk about?” Zelda asked. 

Lilith crossed her legs and assessed the witch in front of her. She imagined that Zelda was around 120; she was vivacious and powerful, not as powerful as Sabrina’s uncultivated aptitude for magic portended, but she had a sophisticated, underused ability that Lilith sensed like an electric buzz coursing through the air. The Spellman’s had always been blessed with deep currents of magic. They might have assumed Satan granted these powers to them, but the reality was that magic was more like a circuit board that Satan was allowing them to pay rent for, while he sucked up the best of their raw abilities. The power of magic came from something higher, higher than even Lilith, higher than Satan and God…it came from, as far as she could tell, the universe around them. Lilith loved magic for continuing to surprise her after so many centuries. Suddenly, she was struck by a reckless impulse that she wanted to explore…it was her job, after all to explore options. 

“Zelda, do you have any idea who I really am?” Lilith asked slowly, fixing Zelda with a penetrative gaze that made Zelda look almost flustered. 

“…Well, you’re obviously a powerful witch that has some sort of errand over Sabrina or my family, which is why I think you’re dangerous.” Zelda said, holding her ground and crossing her arms over her chest, golden cigarette holder still aloft. Zelda fixed Lilith with a gaze that was unafraid and resolute, even sipping her whiskey again as she waited for Lilith to respond. 

“I’m impressed Zelda Spellman, you know more than I gave you credit for, it’s true. But I’m not really just a witch…I’m a bit more important than that,” Lilith said leaning forward, holding her tumbler between her hands in front of her. 

Zelda stared at her; the embers from the nearby fireplace crackled and glowed. 

“I—I don’t understand,” Zelda said. 

“You know who I am. You built an alter to me when you were a teenage witch yourself. You were always dutiful. I noticed you, even when the dark lord was more interested in your brother.” Light flicked devilishly in Lilith’s eyes. She was enjoying revealing this to Zelda more than she’d anticipated. Zelda opened her mouth, realization dawning. 

“It’s not possible…” Zelda said slowly, but not without a tint of awe. 

Lilith nodded smiling. She brought her whiskey to her lips again. “I’m Lilith,” she said before taking another long drink. 

“The mother of demons,” Zelda finished her title for her. 

“Satan’s concubine,” Lilith said setting her glass down and tilting her head so that the light from the fire played beautifully on her skin, “although that part hasn’t really been a thing for many centuries now…the dark lord has other interests—men, namely. It’s been that way since Caligula…ahh, he never did really get over that warlock. Oh, well, not that I’m complaining. We serve each other better as more of…business partners,” Lilith said wrinkling her nose. Zelda still had her mouth open, staring in amazement. 

“But…why are you revealing your identity to me now?” Zelda asked, finally. 

Lilith lowered her head and looked up at Zelda through hooded lids, “good question. I was hoping you could help me with solving a puzzle…there aren’t only witches, warlocks and demons interested in your Spellman clan, for unbeknownst reasons to me the legend of your family’s power has extended to a host of malevolent entities in this realm and others who are all, even now, trying to figure out how to bend you all to their will…so you see, Satan has charged me with protecting your family and namely Sabrina but lately I’ve been wondering just how a half-witch, half-human could possibly have so much latent power without some piece of the puzzle being missing. And that’s when I thought that if anyone knows any Spellman secrets…it would be Zelda…the matriarch of the family.” Lilith grinned at her as she finished talking, she knew this was a risky hunch but she was also confident that she could overpower Zelda if she didn’t respond well. 

Zelda stared, her posture very upright. 

“So…you’re asking me to tell you any family secrets I have so that…you can better protect Sabrina?” Zelda asked, furrowing her brow. 

“I want to know why Sabrina has so much power? It isn’t normal. I think you have an answer.” Lilith said, inching forward in her chair. Zelda noticed the depth of blueness in her eyes and felt surprised by her aesthetic appreciation of Lilith’s chosen body. She wondered if those blue eyes really were a window into Lilith’s soul and the intrigue, the desire to ask her hundreds of questions soared in her, and rose up her throat. Lilith was Zelda’s ideal, the perfect devote of the Dark Lord and the incarnate representation of female divine power. 

“Sabrina is a very special girl. I don’t have any answers beyond your own speculations. I also don’t need help in protecting my own niece,” Zelda found herself saying. She sat down her whiskey and stood up. 

“Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to go to bed. If you want to wipe my memory now is the time,” Zelda said testily. 

Lilith stood up too so that the women were face-to-face and quite close in proximity.

“Why would I have need for that, I’ve not told you anything of compromise,” Lilith said haughtily. And then with a raise of eyebrow she added, “Unless you have anything more intimate you’d like to share with me?” 

Zelda had a sharp intake of breath. The mother of demons was hitting on her. 

“Can demons even have intimacies with witches, wouldn’t that body you’ve used for your incubus break apart?” Zelda wasn’t sure why she was antagonizing one of the most powerful and oldest entities ever to have walked the earth but it felt good. Lilith stepped closer to Zelda. 

“Oh, I assure you we are experts in carnal pleasure,” Lilith said seductively. Zelda smiled tightly but then turned away from Lilith. 

“I appreciate your taking me into your confidence. Madame Satan. It is truly an honor that the dark lord has bestowed your guard over our family but I’m not sure everyone in this household would be equally grateful. You’ve lied to us and used us to achieve separate goals. For that, I’ll ask you to leave and please don’t return to the Spellman Mortuary.” 

Lilith rolled her eyes and grabbed hold of Zelda suddenly, rapidly bringing her into an embrace and kissing her. In an instant Zelda was kissing her back. The fire crackled. Zelda smelled like musk and bourbon. Her body was firm and supple all in the right places as they entangled themselves, their hands exploring each others hair and waists. Zelda gave a little involuntary moan as Lilith ran her tongue over hers. And then like that Lilith pulled back, Zelda’s eyes were hooded, she looked weak-kneed and mussed. Lilith smiled and waved her hand and clicked her fingers. 

“Too easy,” she said and Zelda’s memory of their talk was erased. Zelda collapsed back down into her chair, sound asleep. And with that Lilith smoothed her clothes and headed to the front door, ready to let herself out. 

“I suppose it will take a bit more ingenuity to find out Spellman family secrets. But not too much more,” She said to herself as she stepped onto the front step of the house. The cool night air hitting her and she pulled her coat together. 

But as she walked home she couldn’t deny a tight, yearning feeling in her stomach. She could still smell Zelda on her skin and she remembered Zelda’s fingers running through her hair. Well, she thought to herself, it might not be unhelpful to her task to cultivate an intimacy with the oldest Spellman.


	2. Chapter 2

Lilith watched the Spellman household obsessively in her magic mirror for the next few days. And though she told herself that she was busily, dutifully watching Sabrina's movements she more often found herself flicking to Zelda. Zelda brushing her hair, Zelda smoking her cigarettes--the languid smoke spiraling in the air, Zelda crying alone in her bath, Zelda undressing (though she always looked away before Zelda was fully naked). She didn't know where this new reverence for respecting other's modesty arose from. She was annoyed when she'd discover that she'd been biting her lip as she watched Zelda, or when she found her mind drifting back to their kiss. 

Though, truthfully the kiss annoyed her now. She felt ashamed of herself for doing it. But she couldn't place why. This feeling of shame had suddenly clicked as she watched Zelda's silent crying, her shoulders shaking making tiny ripples in the bath. Why was she crying? The question tormented Lilith. 

And yet, the mother of demons had not forgotten her recent agenda of uncovering Spellman secrets. The prophecy lay before her like an open book, waiting to be picked back up. In the back of her mind was this nagging feeling that the dark lord, brilliant and all-knowing though he was, had overlooked something. And despite her allegiance a small part of her rebellious nature stirred and plotted...if she could uncover the secret without Satan knowing...then she might be in an altogether unquestionable position of power. She would not let the pretty witch get in the way of her cunning ideas; however, unhatched they might be. 

And then one day as she was eating her avocado toast (a new discovery) and watching her morning mirror briefing she found herself following Zelda as she travelled to see Faustus. Lilith nearly choked on her toast. After the Leticia incident she had assumed that Zelda and Faustus were over! And yet here was the beautiful redhead submitting to his brutality, again and again while he was glossed with a disgusting sheen of sickly sweat. Lilith's lip curled as she watched. 

"I would devour him, if he weren't Satan's high priest," Lilith muttered angrily. A jealous, possessiveness arose within her and that evening at the witching hour she felt bold enough to summon Satan. 

Ms. Wardwell's house was very quiet before the dark lord's arrival. His hooves being the first indication of his approach. Lilith twisted her hands and braced herself for his entering. 

"Lilith," Satan said simply as he opened the door, his frame completely filling the doorway. Lilith felt the familiar goosebumps arise on her arms and back. She bowed obediently. 

"My dark lord," she said in a low, guttural voice. 

"Why have you summoned me?" He asked. 

"My lord, I have information regarding your high priest," Lilith said flickering her eyes up towards the tall goat-man before her. 

Satan said nothing in response but merely waited as tiny luminous creatures from another realm hovered and floated around his presence, creating a deceptive radiance to his stature. 

"He betrays you," Lilith said swiftly. "He is dangerous, he has become a liability, an embarrassment to his office. You must do away with him at once!" 

"Faustus?" Satan said harshly, surprised and outraged. Satan was so quick to anger. But Lilith could tell she had already planted the seed of doubt she needed. 

"Yes, my lord. He plans to unseat you. He is training Sabrina, even now in cunning ways, as well as the weird sisters in order to unseat you. He has high ambitions for his son to ascend to your thrown." 

"Do you have evidence for this treachery, Lilith?" Satan said sternly. 

"Do you doubt that I would not tell you the exact truth? Do you doubt that I am your dutiful servant? Your concubine?" Lilith hissed. Satan stared at her and the room was filled with a tense static electricity that raised the hair on Lilith's head and Satan's arms and legs. 

"My will be done, I will destroy Faustus. Thank you, my concubine for telling me of this warlocks deception and disloyalty," And with that Satan flashed his cape and was off in a spirited run down the dale and away under the blood moon. 

Lilith let go of the breath she had been holding and collapsed on the chair behind her. Holding that ground had cost her a deep amount of magic and she was drained more than she had been in many decades. The door was still open. There was the oppressive sound of the night, the wind, the winter raging and she knew that Ms. Wardwell's body would be cold but her eyes drifted shut and she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

Meanwhile, Satan hurled himself through the forest, tearing down trees and uprooting the ground as he flew towards Faustus's house. He was irate. He hated disloyalty (ironically, since he had been the ultimate betrayer of God). Faustus was the closest warlock to his seat and he would have to make an example of him, personally. He arrived at his house in a matter of minutes, ripping the door open and off its hinges. Faustus's woman screamed and threw herself on the floor begging for mercy. But Satan tore to the basement where Faustus's office and dungeons were. And sure enough, Faustus was there with a quill in hand, pouring over dense books. With a wave of his hand, Satan upended the office. It shattered into smithereens, crumbling as if an earthquake had hit it. Faustus, cowered in the dust. 

"Fear no more the heat of the sun, Faustus. Nor the fury of winter's rages" Satan smirked. 

"My dark lord, what has brought on this brilliant fury?" Faustus cried in dismay. 

"The mother of demons informs me that you are a trader, my high priest?" Satan said with a sneer, cornering Faustus and looming over him. Faustus, to his credit managed to hold his ground. 

"My dark lord it is a lie. You cannot mean that you've been taken in by the cunning of a woman? Always false and deceptive wenches." Faustus pleaded. 

Satan griped Faustus's collar, his long nails cutting through its fabric. 

"Lilith is not just a woman. She is a demoness. She is my loyal concubine for all of eternity." 

"Ah yes, but Satan, not to contradict your mightiness but she is also the mother of all women, the first woman. And therefore she is the birther of all their trickster ways. The whole lot of their sex is against us, and we must always watch out for their wily natures. Think my dark lord, of Penelope, was she not a cunning wench who undid Odysseus's shroud every night and fooled a host of Greece's best men? And then what of Helen? And Ruth? Both of whom turned their backs on their own kinds. They are cut from Lilith's cloth. And by the way, what proof did she give you that I am disloyal??" Faustus said desperately as Satan had started to rise him up. He could hear his wife crying upstairs and he could curse her for making such a racket. 

"I don't have time to hear any more of your pathetic whining and waffling tonight, Faustus. Loyalty comes with age, like a fine wine. I can taste it." Satan then leaned forward and licked Faustus's face, slowly and purposefully. Faustus could not help himself from wincing. This did him no favors with Satan, who threw him across the room. He collapsed with a crunching thud on some lose piles of bricks. 

"Who have you been fucking, tonight!?" Satan bellowed like a scorned lover. Faustus was actually crying, withering like a little child. Satan laughed and it shook the foundations of the house, or what was left of them. 

"I can taste betrayal on you, Faustus. You've been spreading your seed? Trying to create more sons to unseat me??" 

"It was only Zelda Spellman, sire, and she is too old to carry children," Faustus pleaded, shaking. 

"A Spellman!" Satan shouted and a flash of red, hot fear populated his mind's eye. He thought of the prophecy. He was outraged. And with one sweeping motion he stepped forward and he ate Faustus. 

Meanwhile, the door of Lilith's house was still open and her blood-temperature was dropping steadily. The fire in the hearth had gone out. Her chosen body was mortal after all. But outside, someone stirred, approaching the open door in a black, velvet hooded coat. The figure entered, slender and tall. Like a medieval goddess, ethereal in the pale moonlight. 

The figure approached Lilith and bent down before her taking the cold hands in her hand. She whispered words of rejuvenation. And Lilth's eyes flickered, her pulse thudded hotly in her wrist. She was budding awake like a rose after a frost. The mother of demons still as ruddy and alive as a flame in the sun. Her blue eyes opened to see Zelda muttering an incantation above her, her eyes closed in a prayer-like stance. 

"Zelda!" Lilith said, jerking her hand away fiercely, startled. 

"Lilith," Zelda said dryly back, ending the spell more quickly than she'd intended. 

"Why are you here?" Lilith said and then, eyes widening in realization, "how did you know my name?" 

"Calm down Rumplestillskin, I won't tell anyone else." Zelda smirked and with a wave of her hand the fire in the hearth ignited again and the front door closed. "You've been doing some dark magic tonight, it's a good thing I showed up or you might have passed into the nether realm" Zelda said standing fully upright and turning to the kettle on the stove to make some tea. 

Lilith's eyes followed her in dismay. 

"But my spell erased your memory," Lilith said truly impressed. Zelda didn't even bother to look back at her but a self-satisfied smile played on her lips. 

"You think I'd allow that?" Zelda asked setting two empty mugs on the counter, "after such...an intriguing and revealing evening?" Then Zelda flashed her a small, knowing look that smoldered. 

"No one has been able to resist my magic, even the dark lord is susceptible to my mischief!" Lilith protested attempting to stand but falling back, finding her body still too drained. 

Zelda approached her and leaned over her, they were quite close, two of her red tresses of hair fell in front of Lilith's face. She inhaled a sharp breath. Zelda noticed and her eyes briefly glanced down to Lilith's lips but then back up to her eyes. They gazed intensely at each other, neither spoke for a minute. 

"Perhaps Lilith, you've underestimated me?" Zelda nearly whispered. 

"But you're..." Lilith started to say," but Zelda leaned in closer until they were only millimeters apart. 

"You're not really Mary Wardwell and maybe there is more to me than what I allow you to see," and the last word she let fall with a particular emphasis glancing stealthily at the mirror on Lilith's wall. 

"But..I am the mother of demons! I know every woman that has ever walked the Earth!" Lilith said almost embarrassed and feeling defensive. She wasn't used to feeling this way. 

Zelda smirked looking at her, "Oh, I know you do. All except one." 

Lilith stared at her, her eyes moving back and forth between Zelda's eyes. 

"No, it's not possible," Lilith said, tears welling up in her eyes. Zelda merely smiled. 

The kettle whistled sharply and Zelda pulled away.


	3. Chapter 3

Zelda nodded her head smiling, "Oh, it is possible, Lilith. I am Eve, although I prefer the pronunciation "Chava". I am an immortal goddess, the first woman to lead man to his downfall by introducing knowledge." 

Lilith stared at the woman before her, knowing it was true but still unbelieving. 

"How can it be, I saw you praying to me when you were a little girl?" Lilith said, slightly attracted and humbled against her will. 

Zelda smirked, "Oh that, I just reincarnate in the fetus of my choice every few hundred years. I like the birthing process. I like to feel human. I enjoy the carnal desires of the flesh and I enjoy having family. Family really means everything." Zelda said, with a far away look in her eye as if she was remembering something long off. Lilith was fascinated. She suddenly felt like she was among an equal, a feeling she had not experienced in centuries. 

"And Sabrina?" Lilith said, her voice barely audible. Zelda handed Lilith her hot cup of tea and asked her to blow on it. 

"Every human body I inhabit is barren. It is a cruel trick. I don't know if his unholiness or the false god is to blame, but since Cain and Abel I've been unable to produce more children. Sabrina is uniquely powerful. I've not felt similar power amongst witch-kind, and I feel very motherly towards her. I don't have any answers for you Lilith about how she came to be so strong." Zelda said looking up at the demoness through her long eyelashes. 

"It is a mystery then, " Lilith said. She sipped her tea, mesmerized by the green of Zelda's eyes. There was an energy between then, as if they were two souls that had been apart for centuries that gained power by coming back together. 

"Why did you have the dark lord devour Faustus?" Zelda asked with a knowing look. Lilith took a deep breath, her skin tingling. She was regaining her strength. 

" Well--I...he was too sure of himself. I thought he could have been dangerous, if he came up against my plans.." Lilith said, sipping her tea. 

"Hmmm I think it was because you were jealous of him," Zelda said, stretching out her hand and pushing Lilith's dark hair behind her ear. Lilith caught her hand and stopped her. The two witches locked eyes. There was that strong pull of electricity. 

"So we were both married to Adam," Zelda said fascinatingly, her eyes roaming over Lilith's face and features. "Both created by...presumably the false god, as what? His ideal female? And here we are...both renouncers and both with the power to unite pure female strength. You've unseated Faustus. You could claim his position as high priestess." Zelda said suddenly looking excited. But Lilith shook her head grimly, almost worried that someone would overhear those kind of remarks. Her eyes shifted nervously towards the closed door and the fireplace hearth. 

"Zelda, or...Chava, you know that the dark lord would never allow a woman to take that role...and besides once he's recovered from the maddening spell I cast on him he will be very angry with me. There is nothing he detests more than the cunning of a woman. If I was to claim Faustus's seat the dark lord would surely see it as an open challenge to his own authority.

"I go by Zelda now, in this life I am Zelda. Well, Lilith maybe it is time that a woman did challenge the dark lord..." Zelda said tentatively, hardly believing what she was saying. 

Lilith looked equally shocked and mildly horrified. 

"Zelda! You mustn't say that! What if something overheard you? And besides, I thought you were the dark lords most ardent worshiper?" 

Zelda shifted closer to Lilith, "I was..." she said still leaning forward but looking away from Lilith, "until I saw you and felt ....your raw power." Zelda said quietly. Lilith swallowed hard, she had a buzzing, dizzying attraction for the other witch coursing through her. Her stomach flipped. She felt compelled to reach out and touch Zelda. She placed her palm on the side of Zelda's cheek, running her thumb underneath her bottom lip. Zelda looked at her and the same desire was reflected back at Lilith. 

"What are you saying?" Lilith asked not breaking eye contact but staring at Zelda with an intensity that was almost frightening. 

"I'm saying, I think the dark lord has taken great pains to keep us apart. He doesn't know I'm Zelda Spellman, he's lost track of me some time ago and I make sure to mask my power and my trace marks...but together, Lilith...and with Sabrina on our side...maybe we could usher in a new order.." Zelda said very quietly now. The room was so still you could have heard a pin drop. Lilith felt the hairs on the back of her neck stick up. Someone might be listening. Zelda opened her mouth to say more but Lilith leaned in and placed her lips, not forcefully this time, but gently on Zelda's. There was a sudden kinetic energy between them, like organic chemistry. Zelda kissed her back with a burst of passion. 

Lilith pulled back, hovering a couple of millimeters from Zelda's lips. "Are you mad saying these things openly? For someone so inconspicuous this is foolish." Then as if compelled by her proximity their lips crashed together again. They were kissing and fumbling with each others buttons and tights, clothes were coming off. Lilith was shocked by how earnestly she wanted the other witch, it felt almost pure, her desire for Zelda. There was a magnetic pull for them both. When they were both partially undressed Lilith stood and held out her hand to lead Zelda into the bedroom but froze. Her spine suddenly very erect and her eyes wide with horror. In the corner of the room by the front door stood the horned goat, Satan. He was grinning in malice, fresh blood shinning on his fang like teeth. His eyes looking dead and fish-like, as ever. 

"My concubine, won't you invite me to join you?" Satan asked deeply and Zelda pivoted on the spot and seeing Satan gave a little involuntary scream. There was no telling how long he had been there. Lilith and Zelda briefly made panicked eye contact with each other before turning back towards Satan who was slowly advancing towards them.


End file.
